Disfrazado por amor
by Hollowkilljoy
Summary: Lloraba en silencio, maldiciéndome y murmurando cosas que solo me lastimaban mas, pero...¿por que no soy mujer? o tal vez...eso creía... DESCONTINUADO U.U


_**Pues aqui una nueva historia jejeje, si es que alguien conoce por aqui algunas de mis otras historias, pues queria decirles que aun las continuare, pero, me gusta ser masoquista, asi que decidi por optar por un nuevo trabajo, y repito si es que alguien conoce algunas de mis otras historia, (que dudo que alguien las conozca) no se preocupen que cada una sera actualizada en su tiempo ;). Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones.**_

_**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-san ;)**_

* * *

_**-~°Disfrazado por amor°~-**_

**_~+Naruto's POV+~_**

Lloraba en silencio, maldiciendome y murmurando cosas que solo me lastimaban mas, pero, ¿por que tiene que ser asi?, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años que he vivido a lo grande, cabello rebelde rubio, ojos azules como el cielo (segun mi mama), y tres marquitas que me hacen parecer un zorro (tambien eso me lo dijo mama -.-').

Vivo con mis padres en la ciudad de Konoha, el nombre de mi papa es Minato Namikaze, doctor profesional, y dueño del mejor hospital del lugar, al igual que yo tiene pelo rubio y ojos azules, mi mama es Kushina Uzumaki, es una mujer encantadora y muy bella, pero su caracter enojado, es digno de un demonio. Por cuestiones familiares, llevo el apellido de mi madre, pues su familia es mas "prestigiosa" por asi decirlo.

Estudio en el Instituto de Konoha, que gracias a mi abuela, Tsunade, puedo estudiar ahi, pues es en verdad muy caro, y ella es la directora y me dio una oportunidad, que he estado aprovechando al maximo, bueno al menos hasta que lo conoci a el, a el dueño y destrozador de mi corazon, Sasuke Uchiha, recuerdo claramente sus rasgos fisicos y emocionales, tiene la piel tan blanca y suave, un pelo azabache muy sedoso y suave, pero no tanto como su piel, ojos de color negro hechizantes y hermosos.

Su caracter es frio y serio, pero conmigo es diferente, tanto que crei que solo por ser diferente ante mi, tenia una oportunidad con el, pero claro la vida siempre esta preparada para golpearnos donde mas nos duele, y esta vez en verdad dolio.

*Flashback*

Estaba ansioso esperando que el llegara, lo habia citado a la hora de la salida, en el parque que se ubica justo en frente de la escuela, era un lugar muy lindo y calido, como para conversar o algo asi, pero lo que yo queria, iba mas lejos de lo que se imaginan. Espere 5 minutos, en ese periodo de tiempo, aproveche para prepararme y decir las palabras adecuadas, y no quedar en ridiculo. Empeze a preocuparme, ¿que tal si ya sabia mis intenciones y se nego a venir?, o peor aun ¿ya no va a volver a hablarme?, trate de tranquilizarme, pues no queria estar sudoroso cuando el llegara.

Cuando mis esperanzas se empezaron a desvanecer, divise su figura, su bien formado cuerpo, su hermoso rostro, de milagro no me abalanze contra el y lo violaba jejeje. Me levante y me acerque hacia el, como siempre, nos saludamos, pero no se de donde obtuve fuerzas y lo salude, pero...de beso. El se quedo mirandome por un momento con la ceja alzada, pero despues sonrio y me devolvio el saludo, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme hasta los cabellos.

-Dobe, ¿para que me querias?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la banca a mi lado. Aun teniendo el sonrojo en mi rostro, suspire y luego solte un leve respingo, era el momento, y a Sasuke no le gustaba andar con rodeos- Dobe?

-Ah! a si, pues queria confesarte algo...-baje la mirada, pues el sonrojo se tornaba mas intenso, tome una bocanada de aire, era el momento

-Si dobe?-pregunto mientras observaba relajadamente el horizonte

-Yo...Sasuketequeriadecirquemegustasyqueteamodemas iado-pronuncie todo rapidamente, causando que Sasuke levantara una ceja, mirandome confundido.

-Que?-dijo con su tipica mirada seria, pero su voz sonaba confundida

-Teme, han pasado unos meses desde que te conoci, desde que entre en esta escuela-tome mas aire, mientras el asentia a cada palabra- y tengo que confesarte que te amo, desde el momento en que te vi, cada vez que te veo, mi corazon palpita muy rapido y siento una hermosa sensacion, cuando me besaste por accidente, fue el mejor momento en toda mi vida, por eso queria decirte que te amo

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, al igual que la tension, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero una parte de mi me decia que tenia que afrontar a mi destino cara a cara. Me sorprendi al momento que esbozo una sonrisa burlona, algo me decia que lo peor venia...

-Usuratonkachi...-susurro mientras veia el suelo- Aprecio lo que acabas de decir, pero...

-Pero...-empeze a sentir que mi corazon estaba a punto de destruirse

-Me gustan las mujeres, y solo ellas, perdon me voy-pronuncio esas palabras mientras se marchaba, dejando solo su perfecto aroma en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, mientras su silueta se perdia conforme mas avanzaba. Me levante y empeze a correr a casa, cuando llegue subi las escaleras y cerre la puerta de mi cuarto de una manera demasiado estruendosa, causando una gran sorpresa en mi mama.

-*Fin Flashback*-

Y ahora estoy aqui, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, mi cuerpo me duele, sobre todo el pecho, si tan solo no fuera el, si tan solo fuera...mujer. Me libere de mi llanto, cuando esa idea cruzo por mi mente, eso era!, me haria pasar por una chica, y asi llamar la atencion de MI Sasu.

Me levante de la cama, fui hacia mi escritorio y tome mi laptop, para despues volver a la cama. Abri Facebook, y le mande un mensaje a mi amigo Kiba, y despues uno a Shino, necesitaba su ayuda en este momento. Me respondieron rapidamente, y me dijeron que vendrian en cualquier momento.

No me resisti, y busque el perfil de Sasuke, observe su foto de perfil, estaba el, solo el, sus ojos observaban fijamente la camara. Me senti un poco tonto, pues pense en besar la foto, y asi lo hice.

Observe todas sus fotos, senti como mis manos bajaban lentamente hasta mi entrepierna, mientras obsevaba una foto de el sin camisa, por dios!, era como ver a un dios, a un angel. Empeze a masturbarme, imaginando que era Sasuke el que me hacia eso, cuando estuve a punto de llegar al climax, escuche que golpeaban mi puerta, cerre Facebook, y me abroche el pantalon, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Naruto! Te buscan!-grito mi mama desde afuera

-Voy-cerre la portatil, y me dirigi escaleras abajo

Al bajar las escaleras, divise las figuras de Shino y Kiba, estaban conversando mientras estaban sentados en la sala, los salude con la mejor sonrisa que tenia, y despues hable con ellos...

-Chicos podriamos ir a mi cuarto-propuse, pues no queria que mi madre escuchara el asunto

-Seguro-dijo Kiba, mientras que Shino simplemente asentia

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a mi habitacion, cerre la puerta con seguro, y prosegui a hablar, dude internamente si decirles o no, pero ya estaban aqui, asi que no hay vuelta atras.

-Recuerdan cuando les conte que me gusta Sasuke?-pregunte con una ligera sonrisa y un sonrojo, causando confusion entre mis dos amigos

-Si, como olvidarlo, te la pasaste hablando de lo "encantador y sexy" que era-dijo Kiba para despues reir un poco, a lo que Shino, no le presto mucha atencion

-A que quieres llegar Naruto?-pregunto serio Shino

-Pues, les queria decir que...-empeze a jugar con mis dedos al estilo Hinata- Hoy me declare y pues no fue un gran resultado

-Ohhh, prosigue-dijo Kiba, tratando de analizar la situacion

-Pues, me dijo que solo le gustaban las mujeres, y...-trate de continuar con mi historia, pero la voz de Shino me lo impedio

-Te quieres vestir de mujer y asi llamar la atencion de Sasuke, sin que el sepa quien eres realmente, o me equivoco?-dijo Shino, vaya ese chico me sorprende

-Como lo sabes?-a pesar de saber que era inteligente, me atrevi a preguntar

-Yo lo se todo-esas palabras me aterraron- Ja es broma lo dije al azar

Tanto Kiba como yo, sentimos como una gran gota nos caia de la cabeza, pero no le preste mucha importancia y prosegui...

-Bueno, ya que Shino se me adelanto, queria decirles que necesitare su ayuda-dije con una sonrisa para convencerlos

-Pero, no se si lo has notado, pero no somos chicas-como odiaba cuando usaba sarcasmo este Kiba

-Eso ya lo se, pero tu Kiba, tienes una hermana, Hana y tu Shino, me dijeron que sabes maquillar-dije mientras lo veia, y si mis ojos no me engañan, pude ver un sonrojo en su rostro

Ambos se miraron entre si, pero despues asintieron, lo cual me alegro y corri a abrazarlos, me separe de ellos y empezamos a buscar en los maquillajes de mi mama, teniamos que ver como me veia mucho mejor, pues el objetivo era enamorar a Sasuke, y no me rendire.

Pasaron cerca de 5 horas, buscando estilos que me queden mejor, hasta que al fin encontramos uno y juro que no me reconoci en cuanto me vi, y no es por ser arrogante, pero me veia hermosa o hermoso o lo que sea.

-Vaya!-exclamo Kiba, mientras me veia de pies a cabeza- si no supiera que eres tu, te invitaria a salir, o te violaria en este momento

-Que?-dije fingiendo que me habia ofendido, pero divertido- Tu que opinas Shino?

-Yo...etto...te ves hermoso-un ligero rubor aparecio en mis mejillas y en las de el.

-Jejeje gracias-le agradeci, mientras me volteaba a ver en el espejo, de verdad me veia muy bien, pero para confirmarlo, tenia que salir, asi que no perdi mas tiempo y fui con mis dos sonrojados amigos- Chicos, creo que es hora de ver si en verdad soy atractiva

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Kiba, me molestaba cuando no entendia

-Idiota, vamos a la calle-afirmo Shino, siempre se me adelanta

-Okey, vamos-respondio Kiba

Los tres verificamos que no hubiera nadie cerca y aprovechamos para salir rapidamente de la habitacion. Caminamos, y note que una pequeña nota estaba sobre la mesa del centro que decia:

"Naruto, sali por una emergencia del trabajo,  
y regresare hasta la madrugada, tu padre  
puede llegar en cualquier momento, le dices  
que la cena ya esta preparada en el horno."

-Tu adorada Madre :D

Al terminar de leer, me senti un poco mas relajado, pues no teniamos que preocuparnos porque mi mama nos descubriera. Salimos y los piropos no se hicieron esperar, un monton de jovencitos, incluso niños menores de 13 años, me guiñaban el ojo, me desnudaban con la mirada, me cortejeaban, pero los ignore, y una gran mirada de satisfaccion aparecio en mi rostro, era oficial, ya era una chica.

Segui caminando, tomando un camino que mis dos amigos desconocian, pero yo conozco ese camino como la palma de mi mano, era la ruta hacia la...

-MANSION UCHIHA?-grito mi perruno amigo al divisar la casa de mi futuro esposo

-exacto, el es el unico que importa, el tendra la opinion definitiva de si soy hermosa o no-vaya, estas ropas, en verdad me estan convirtiendo en mujer.

Shino solo asintio y continuamos, mire disimuladamente el lugar, ya habia estado un par de veces ahi, pues Sasuke y yo somos algo asi como mejores amigos/rivales, siempre peleamos por cosas tontas, y la mayoria del tiempo estamos juntos, incluso muchos nos han llamado novios, cosa que me agrada, pero el siempre es indiferente ante eso, y siempre en "juego" lo beso en la mejilla y a veces el tambien lo hace pero solo por "molestarme".

No estaba seguro si tocar el timbre o no pero como siempre mi amigo Shino me dio un consejo...

-No crees que se veria muy sospechoso que fueras y tocaras la puerta asi como asi?, tienes que hacer algo para llamar la atencion-explico mi amigo de lentes negros

-Concuerdo con el, tienes que parecer un extraño...

-Extraña-lo corregi

-Como sea, no puedes llegar y decir "hola Sasuke, me vesti de mujer para gustrte y que salgamos juntos"-añadio otra explicacion Kiba, que me explicaran se estaba volviendo algo molesto

-Tienen razon, pero ¿que puedo hacer?-pregunte un poco preocupado, pues me estaba desesperando por no tener a Sasuke frente a mi

-Pues, podrias fingir que eres nueva en la ciudad y que no sabes donde esta el...cine?-expreso un poco confundido

-Buena idea-le di la razon despues de todo, no es mala idea.

Observe el fino porton con el simbolo de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, que es algo asi como un abanico, pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que estoy a punto de dejar babeando a Sasuke, espero que este plan tenga resultado...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_Jeje ¿les gusto?, pues espero que si y espero sus opiniones y ustedes deciden si la sigo o la dejo aqui u.u n.n, bye hasta pronto_**

**_~Hollowkilljoy_**


End file.
